Ships
by Candified Chaos
Summary: Natsu and Lucy find out about ships thanks to L.C. and they're not happy. Slight Nalu implied. I don't own Fairy tail. One shot


_Ding Dong_

"Happy! Get the door!" Natsu commanded as he sat on the couch. He would it himself but...it's just so far away.. Natsu waited for a response but there was none.

"HAPPPPYYYYY!" Natsu yelled waiting for his cat to answer the door that was two meters in front of him.

"Damn it Natsu, you get it!" Lucy yelled from the bathroom. Natsu growled in response. Does he have to do all the work in her house? Natsu angrily got off of his fat a** and walked towards the door. It wasn't a long walk since it was right there though.

However he was quite comfy on the couch before. He had found the perfect spot.

Still grumbling, Natsu opened the door, but he didn't see anyone there. He turned his head left and right but there was no one, then something on the ground caught his eye. It was a...gift? It was neatly wrapped with a bow on it. Natsu picked up and looked was no card, only a piece of paper that said _"From L.C."_

 _Who's L.C.?_ Natsu thought to himself. He didn't think about it for long because, frankly he didn't care. It was a free gift! It could be food!

"Who was it?" Lucy asked, still from the bathroom. Natsu pondered the thought on why she would be in the bathroom for so long, then he decided he didn't want to think about it. She is a woman after all.

"No one." Natsu replied and sat back on the couch. Sadly he was unable to find the perfect spot on the couch once again, he silently cursed Lucy for it. Natsu,without hesitating, pulled apart the wrapping paper to see a thin metal-like rectangle. But that was all it was.

 _Maybe it's edible?_ Natsu thought and tried to bite it, which only ended up with him hurting his teeth. Natsu growled at the box. Maybe he should just throw it against the wall? Natsu as about to do so when his finger felt something weird, like the little rectangle was folded. Natsu pulled up and surprisingly, he saw a bright light. There was a board full of letters and a small dent in the rectangle. Natsu looked at the screen and read what was at the top

 _Fairy Tail Ships._

Natsu raised an eyebrow at the title. Did they mean like Fairy Tail boats? That would be so cool!

He looked back at the bottom of the rectangle and saw a few sticky notes the one beside the indent said _"This is the mouse, press your finger on it and move your finger around to move the white thing on the screen."_ Natsu did as told, and it was right. The weird white thing was moving.

There was another little note right underneath the indent _"This is the...I don't know what it's called but press on it to click certain things."_ Natsu stared confusingly at it but he tried it anyways. He clicked a half circle with an arrow on which made the screen go completely white, but then it went to normal.

There was also a note next to the letters _"These are the keys, press on them for the letters to show up on the screen."_ Natsu did as told again, but it was wrong. Nothing happened. Natsu ripped up the paper in frustration, then looked at the title again.

"Hey Luce, what does 'Ships' mean?" Natsu yelled/asked. Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and Lucy walked out fully dressed. She walked over to Natsu curiously and looked at the rectangle.

"Hm, in this case I think it means couple." Lucy explained looking at the rectangle strangely.

"Couple?" Natus asked.

"Like love.." Natsu's face stayed blank.

"Like Bisca and Alzack." Lucy explained sighing at how clueless he was.

"OOOH." Natsu said,finally understanding.

"Fairy Tail ships?" Lucy asked looking at the title "Where'd you get this thing, Natsu?"

"It was a present I guess. Hmm what's Jerza?" Natsu asked and move the white thingy on the screen over to where it said 'Jerza'. Natsu clicked it and a new page opened showing Jellal and Erza.

"Jellal and Erza I believe, they actually make a cute couple." Lucy said then sat on the couch beside Natsu, destroying everything that he had worked for to get himself comfortable.

"Nah." Natsu said disagreeing with her. He brought the mouse over to an arrow pointing left, hoping it would bring them back to the original page. To be honest this was a completely random guess, it could've broken the rectangle, but luckily Lady Luck was on his side. Hm..strange sentence..

"Miraxus?" Natsu said strangely looking at a picture of Mira and Laxus.

"I never actually thought of that." Lucy said looking at the picture too. Natsu grunted in disgust. No way would that lighting bolt get a girl, EVER.

"Nali?" Natsu said and saw a picture of him and Lisanna. "WHERE THE H^LL DID THAT COME FROM?" He screamed as the picture sunk in. Lucy laughed.

"Well you are childhood friends." Lucy said still laughing. Natsu glared at her for a long time before finally looking at another ship.

"How about Sticy?" Natsu said laughing, himself, at the picture of Lucy and Sting.

"WHAT? NO WAY! We've barely even spoken!" Lucy said in denial. Then she glared at Natsu for laughing.

"What? You were laughing at me." Natsu said still laughing.

"That was completely different! You and Lisanna are friends! I don't even know Sting!" Lucy said in defense. Natsu didn't stop laughing though. Lucy moved the white thingy on the screen to something else instead, something called Jutsu.

"Juvia...and me?" Natsu said looking skeptical "The water girl...and the fire dragon slayer?"

"Now that's an amazing couple." Lucy laughed at him.

"Grr let's go to something else..how about Gruvia?" Natsu clicked on the picture of Juvia and Gray "I think that's a bit...non realistic."

Lucy stared at Natsu in disbelief.

"Are you serious? Juvia confesses her love to Gray everyday!" Lucy said even more surprised on how dense he was.

"No way! She doesn't love Gray!" Natsu argued.

"Let's just check something else out...Gale?" Lucy looked at the picture of Gajeel and Levy when a smirk appeared on her face "Yes...this will definitely happen."

Natsu stared at Lucy strangely, she had...evil in her eyes. He decided to change the ship.

"Natza? Are you kidding me?" Natsu said staring at the screen. Natza. Erza and Natsu? "No way in heck would I get with her! She's so scary!" Lucy giggled at Natsu's eyes, they were swelled with fear.

"What's with all the ships with me in them?" Lucy asked nervously as she saw so many with her name. RoLu, Lalu, Danlu, Luvia, Lana, so many Lucys."...Wait Nalu?" Lucy said looking at the page that popped up. It was of her...and Nalu.

"Us? Pfft that's ridiculous." Natsu said brushing it off.

"Well you were going to kiss me."

"Asuka was making me!"

"You could've not tried too!"

"I promised her!"

"Promise her something else!"

"Besides it's not like I was going to kiss you because I wanted too!" Natsu argued.

"Excuse me?" Lucy said raising her eyebrows.

"I don't want to kiss you." Natsu stared her in the eyes.

"Well maybe I wanna kiss you!" Lucy yelled at him.

"Do you?" Natsu asked, raising his own eyebrows.

"No it was just an argument statement, I would never kiss you." Lucy huffed as she turned to the side and crossed her arms.

"Sure...let's look at something else." Natsu said the clicked on a random page. Lucy looked over on the rectangle and could barely stifle her laughter at what appeared. Natsu stared at it silently, full of rage.

The picture was of him and Gray...Gratsu.

The next thing Lucy knew was that the rectangle was shattered on the floor, halfway across the room.

"Screw this sh*t, let's go to the guild." Natsu said grabbing Lucy's arm and dragging her away.

"Eh? Don't I get a say in this?" Lucy's voice was heard from the hallway. The voices were gone now and Happy quietly walked out of the corner smirking evily. He had videotaped their conversation.

 _The guild will just love this._

 **And scene.**

 **Tee hee I hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **Who do you guys think L.C is?**


End file.
